


Camping With Friends

by Mitch



Series: Stalker Pete and the General [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitch/pseuds/Mitch
Summary: Two best friends go camping and bring their boyfriends along. What could be so unusual about that? This is a night under the stars unlike any other camping trip Pete has ever been on before.





	Camping With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> There is heterosexual sex in this story, and be warned it's written by a gay man. You have been warned! Also, this series was written during the "don't ask, don't tell" era.

"I don't know if this was such a good idea," Pete whispered into his blonde girlfriend's ear. He let his lips brush across her lobe, and then kissed her neck.

"You're telling me how nervous you are, but at the same time you're trying to devour my ear? Doesn't instill a lot of belief in your words, mister," Sam whispered back, her breath warm on his arm.

They lay tangled in a bedroll, which did not provide much padding on the hard, Minnesota ground. Fall leaves peppered the area around the tarp Pete had stretched between the trees overhead a few feet away. He did not want a mouth-full of leaves to interrupt his snoring, he had joked with Sam earlier that evening. But the chance of rain was the real problem.

Neither of the two couples had brought tents on the short hike from the general's cabin, preferring instead to sleep under the stars, but then clouds had rolled in. Daniel had produced a waterproof tarp from his pack, and so had Pete. Always prepared, they were both taunted as being boy scouts. Then the clouds had disappeared and both couples had dragged their bedrolls out under the stars, ending up closer together.

"But out here in the open?"

Nobody's going to care," she assured him, "and from the feel of that pistol in your pocket, it can't be bothering you that much."

Pete grinned, his teeth white in the patch of moonlight that appeared at that moment. "I have no pockets in these boxers, and that's not a pistol." He gazed into her warm eyes, almost void of their sensual blueness in the pale lighting.

She was smiling and stroking his face now. Pete's strong chin and merry eyes were a perfect framework for the humor of the cop and he couldn’t help but match her smile. He snuggled tighter, moving his hands down her sides.

Suddenly a little gasp froze Pete's roaming digits. His eyes widened and he stared down at Sam. The gasp had come from about twenty feet away.

She grinned and pulled him down, her lips brushing his ear now. "Just ignore it, big boy."

"Oh God. I'm not sure I can," he whispered.

Sam rustled her fingers through Pete's hair and turned to look across the campsite. The moon moved into full view, shining a frosty glow down on the other two campers.

Pete followed her gaze, and gulped. Their camping companions had climbed out of and on top of the double sleeping bag they'd shared, and he could see two male bodies bathed in nothing but that romantic light he'd been admiring in Sam's eyes moments earlier.

"It . . . It's kind of . . . " Pete gulped. "It doesn't bother you?"

"Daniel is my best friend. Put aside for a moment that the general is my commanding officer, take him out of the picture for a moment. Daniel is my very . . . best . . . friend," she said, stressing each word individually. "I love him as much as anyone can love their best friend. Does that bother you?"

"Of course not."

"Then why--" Sam paused as Daniel groaned. She moved, rolling onto her stomach as Pete shifted to accommodate her, then he draped himself half on her back, his head beside hers, and her lips against his ear. She watched the two men and whispered to the third at her side. "You ever go camping or spend the night around any of your friends before?"

Pete nodded and watched with her for a moment, and then he turned to see what she was gazing at.

Jack rose up on his hands and knees and gently straddled Daniel who was on the bedroll on his back. The man on top leaned down and slowly brought his lips down to Daniel's. The kissing was gentle, made up of little contacts of brief and soft touches.

Pete heard the sound of moist lips touching, of lazy sucking. Jack seemed to be tracing the tip of his tongue across Daniel's lips over and over, and then occasionally letting Daniel catch his tongue for a brief, sucking kiss.

"Any of those times with your best friend?" Sam whispered

"Yeah. In college a lot. Trips to Arizona. Desert camping."

The star-strewn sky was getting clearer of obscuring clouds now. Jack moved down Daniel's body, trailing his tongue down the archaeologist's throat, then to the man's nipples. Daniel's soft groaning flavored the night air. Jack nipped him a few times, eliciting sharper gasps interspersed amid the groans.

"With girls along for the trip?" she asked.

"Yes," Pete answered openly, as he always did with Sam. There were no secrets between them any longer.

"Did it bother you then? When your best friend was sleeping with his current partner across the campsite?"

Pete grinned wryly. "Okay, I get your point. That's just your friend over there, sleeping with his--" he drew a breath, then continued, " . . . boyfriend. Like you are."

"Mmm," she said sensually. "I hope I'm going to get as lucky as he is."

"God," Pete murmured, just a little too loudly in her ear. Sam ducked her ear away from him and giggled. "I know you are," he assured her. "Gonna get as lucky. Least, I know I'm lucky."

She turned her face back to the couple across the campsite, and Pete cuddled, his cheek against hers.

"It's a beautiful sight," she whispered, her hand stroking his arm.

Pete swallowed. He saw Jack pull back and push at Daniel's shoulder, urging his lover to roll over onto his stomach. Daniel laughed lightly, and moved at Jack's urging, seeming to balk a few times, but give in when Jack stayed persistent. It looked playful to Pete. Then, Jack moved his lips to Daniel's back and started kissing lower and lower. Pete knew his own eyes were getting wider the lower Jack moved.

Pete swallowed and turned his head away. He looked at Sam's profile. She was smiling gently, moonlight glinting softly in her eyes. He looked back across the campsite.

As Jack rocked back on his heels, the moon illuminated the round globes of Daniel's ass, so much smaller than Sam's incredible ass. As if to reassure himself of the size, Pete's hand snaked down and his fingers wrapped around Sam's ass. Yes. Definitely smaller. Daniel had no padding. No fullness. Just little, round mounds. He shook his head.

"Comparing?" Sam asked with humor.

"Caught me," Pete said. "I've got perfection in my hand, in case you were wondering."

"Oh God," Daniel said, his voice significantly above the discrete whispers of earlier.

Startled Pete looked back across the campsite and froze. Jack had moved down and right now there was absolutely no denying that his tongue was probing between those globes. A guy had his mouth down on another guy's . . .

"That lucky?" Sam asked. "Am I gonna get that lucky?"

"Uh," Pete tried to nod but his neck didn't seem to work. His moment of panic was swiftly replaced with the stark heat of Sam's words. She wanted him to do that to her, didn't she?

"I am, aren't I," she stated, not questioned.

"Oh." Pete tried to nod again.

Jack pulled Daniel's hips up, elevating his delectable ass, and opening him further. His tongue flicked across the sensitive skin, and then dove deeper to the intimate space between Daniel's sweet ass and his naked balls.

Then Pete realized he could see Jack's hard cock. It was stiff, so long, so big, and so hard and . . . and Pete hadn't seen another man's erect cock in years. Years. Then, probably not this close, not in person, instead of safely behind the flickering screen of a stag film. He stared wide-eyed. Yeah, the last hard cock he'd seen was aiming itself at a woman.

Jack worked his way back up and sucked at Daniel's asshole, his tongue working the pleasure-bud mercilessly now, causing the younger man to shudder.

Strength, Pete noticed. Pushing and strength showed between the two men. Not the way Sam pushed, like her hinting she wanted a certain act, not that at all.

"Jack . . . " Daniel's plea was breathy and soft in the cool night air.

Relentlessly Jack worked to warm his lover's opening, to ready him.

Somewhere deep in his brain, Pete knew what was going to come next, but he refused to allow that thought to come into his full consciousness. He glanced at Sam.

She was watching them, peaceful and content. Nervously, Pete turned back to the two men.

Jack scooted up onto his knees, letting one hand rest on Daniel's lower back. Then he guided his cock to the hole he'd just been making oral love to, and pushed forward.

Daniel groaned loudly and Jack stopped moving forward. He stroked Daniel's back, his hips and sides, whispering words that did not make it across the camping enclave to the other couple.

Pete turned to Sam again. She flicked her gaze to meet his briefly, then turned her attention back to the two men.

"He's so careful," she said.

"What?" Pete asked, staring at the men.

"With my best friend. He's very careful, very loving with him. Used to amaze me. At first. To see them off duty, and he'd touch Daniel's arm or brush a hand across his cheek. And even in this, he's so amazingly careful with him."

Jack leaned down and wrapped an arm around Daniel's stomach, stroking him, reaching lower to flick fingertips across the younger man's limp cock.

"Do you need me to be careful with you?"

"You already are, Pete," Sam said. "Sometimes too careful. I’m not porcelain. Unless you want me to be?"

He chuckled under his breath. "Occasionally. But only occasionally. When you like it that way."

The insistent touches Jack gave to Daniel's cock had the archaeologist getting hard almost immediately.

Pete started a question, "Why is he--" But stopped, realizing he was going to ask Sam why Daniel was soft after Jack went in him. Didn't Daniel find this arousing? And if not, then why in the world would a man let that be done to him?

"I don't think you really want to know," she answered, her amusement at his confusion plain to see.

"Jack," Daniel sighed as the older man began thrusting gently into him.

Pete cleared his throat. "Not the same. Not the same at all, really. Not like watching a buddy and his girl."

"Mmm," Sam acknowledged, not agreeing or disagreeing. "But beautiful."

"Is it?"

"You don't think so?"

"Not really. Not the way I think of beautiful in relation to sex. For beauty, I think of you."

"Oh," Sam said, her eyes suddenly bright with moisture.

Pete blinked at her, overcome for a moment with his need for her. "But love. I see that."

"Oh?" She said, the word barely audible, even to the man pressed against her.

"Like I see between us, Sam." Pete turned his body from the two men making love, rolling onto his back and drawing her down into his arms. "I love you."

"Oh, Pete," she whispered.

"Do you love me, Sam?" he asked, his face calm, confident.

"Yes," she answered, simply, readily.

A loud moan rent the night air and Pete, his mouth halfway to Sam's, froze. Suddenly, wet, slapping rhythmic sounds filled the dark forest. He slowly twisted with her in his arms, both of them staring across the campsite again.

Jack held Daniel tightly, his arms around the younger man's hips. Daniel was thrusting back, his arms working with corded muscles stark in the cool moonlight. Both bodies worked together, the men moving in synchronous rhythm.

"Jack," Daniel groaned out, the sound more full-bodied now.

Pete turned from the sight of the two men working in sweet unison and gave his lover that kiss. He shifted, rolling halfway over her and cupped her pale face with one hand. Then he slid that hand down her vulnerable neck, trailing his fingertips across the neck of her thin, beige tee shirt. He scooted his touch down to the hem and lifted it. Pete pulled back and looked at her. Sam closed her eyes, the pale moonlight washing over her closed lids and also, so very intimately washing over her exposed breasts. Pete feasted his eyes on her beauty. He kissed her red lips and then moved his mouth down to a dark nipple. He sucked it between his teeth, teasing the bud.

Another hard cock was on his mind now. His own. He shifted his hips left and raised up on one knee. His cock slipped from the slit in his boxers and brushed along Sam's naked thigh. She had nothing on under the long tee shirt. He smiled down at her closed eyes. Sam was smiling too.

Pete took a deep breath and moved between her thighs. "Silken," he whispered. "Like a thousand cliché romance novels. You have silken thighs."

"Mmm," Sam groaned appreciatively.

He rubbed his thighs against hers, spreading her legs more. Then he lowered himself until his cock brushed her moist heat. "Moist heat," he said. "Another cliché. I'm good at clichés."

"Good," Sam said with a nod, her mouth in a calm smile. "What else are you—" She gasped as he thrust himself in.

"Like you're not porcelain," he whispered.

She grappled at his shoulders, digging her blunted nails in just a little. "Oh, Pete!" she gasped out.

For a moment, the man froze. Had the others been alerted to her cry of passion? He wouldn't look up. He wouldn’t. never. If he met the general's eyes right now, Pete knew he'd die. He bit his lower lip and forced himself to slide into her again.

"Oh, Pete," she gasped, much softer now.

Pete went down on his elbows, dropping his mouth to her ear. "Not porcelain at all, Sam."

"Yes," she hissed out the word. "Yes." She clawed her fingers at his back, urging him on. Then she brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist.

Pete drove himself in her, his mind warring with the image of the general's naked form making the same movements into a man no more than twenty feet away. Pete tried not to frown. "Sam," he whispered over and over. His mind filled with images of his girlfriend, with the sensations he had of her naked breasts against his chest, and the moist heat of her body wrapped so tightly around his shaft. He rocked into her and felt her shudder beneath him. Sam was coming.

Pete kept his rhythm steady, but increased the pressure on her. He knew what she liked. He knew her body, and he loved the way she responded to him. Pete loved Sam.

She came around him and there was no way in the world for him to hold back. He came as she was still shuddering. A few more thrusts were all he could do for her and then he had to stop moving. He was panting and she was kissing his ear. Pete smiled.

"Not porcelain," she whispered. "I'm glad you know that."

"I am too," he said. He rose on his hands, taking his weight off her and smiled wider. "Love the way you look just after you come. Kind of . . . messy."

Sam opened her eyes wide for a moment and then shook her head. "I love you."

Pete rocked back and away from her and moved down to kiss her red mouth again. A deep groan from across the camp startled him. He'd forgotten about the two men over there. He looked up, thankful that he hadn't done so when he was in Sam. The sight was just as startling to him as it had been before.

Sam rolled onto her stomach underneath Pete and gazed across the camp. "They're beautiful too," she insisted softly.

Pete stayed silent as he watched the general thrusting with a slow rhythm into his lover. They were languidly making love. He'd gone so much faster with Sam, the tension of the moment overwhelming him. He saw no such tension in the general's movements for a long time. Then the older man shifted his hold, shuffled his knees wider and pushed harder, using his lower back now. His speed increased, but the rhythm stayed sure.

Daniel's rhythm as he moved back to meet his lover seemed to dissolve into messy jerks.

"God," Pete softly sighed. "Not like a buddy and his girl at all-- Oh," he exclaimed in a whisper.

Jack was moving his position again. He grabbed under Daniel's arms, bringing his hands up, and then he pulled Daniel straight up, up on his knees now. Bowing the younger man back, he thrust into him with renewed vigor.

Daniel's hard cock jerked in the air, pulsing, pulsing with the thrusts that were deep in him, hard and tight at that angle. Muscles along Daniel's thighs and ribcage danced in the moonlight as he worked with his lover. Then Jack spared a hand to grab Daniel's cock and mercilessly pumped the hard shaft.

Pete thought Jack's grip looked hard, fast, and strong . . . and not at all like he was handling porcelain. Not at all. He saw Daniel gasping, mouth open, head thrown back in ecstasy.

A ropy line of white spurted from the mushroom head of Daniel's cock, shooting out in an elegant arc to mark the ground nearby. Another rope shot from him. Then more. Jack's whole body grew tight, like a sculpture of steel springs. Then he held himself deeply in his lover, not moving for what seemed like an eternity of heartbeats.

Then both men sank down to the bedroll and lay there, entwined and breathing heavily in the cool, dark night.

"Not the same," Sam said. "You're right," she added as she twisted in his hold to face him again.

"I'm right about the love I see over there, and right here in my arms," he said with a nod. "And," he paused to wink at her, "you're right about how lucky you're gonna get." He clamped his lips on her neck.

Sam burst into boisterous giggles as Pete hit her ticklish spots.

This time Pete managed to completely ignore the presence of the other two campers as he moved very far down on the bedroll. Sam was going to get as lucky as her best friend, Daniel.

END


End file.
